


Merry Christmas, Roman Roy

by cannibalspicnic



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Secret Santa, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalspicnic/pseuds/cannibalspicnic
Summary: Roman makes a miscalculation at the office Christmas party.Prompt from roslin: Roman/Gerri secret santa but they have to exchange gifts in front of everyone and now roman is in trouble 😅
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Merry Christmas, Roman Roy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roslin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslin/gifts).



“I’d rather be getting a capsaicin enema,” Roman complains before he finishes the last of his champagne and deposits the glass on a passing tray. Gerri’s mouth curls, but she gives no other indication that she heard him. Interesting. “I’d rather be…jerking off with a sandpaper glove,” he tries. Her eyebrow moves very slightly. A wince maybe? “I’d rather be pegged with a—"

“OK, Roman. I get it.”

“Your turn, Ger. What would you rather be doing?”

“Right now, I’d rather be speaking to an adult,” she retorts but doesn’t move away from him.

“When I agreed to an office Christmas party, I didn’t think we’d actually have to, you know, be here.”

“The point is to boost morale. The CEO and COO not being here sends a bad message. Now that we’re starting to pull Waystar out of the gutter, it’s good to let them relax a little, and it’s good for them to see us relaxed,” she explains.

“Ugh, but I’m not relaxed! This is torture. I’d rather be—”

“Roman.”

He steps closer to her, invading her space and lowering his voice. “You know what I’d rather be doing.”

Her answering smirk lights him up inside. “Honestly, Roman,” she responds in equally hushed tones, “you’re just a nasty bottom feeder, aren’t you? I’m trying to run this company, and the only thing on your mind is your withered, repulsive, little dick.” The scorn goes directly to said dick, and Roman has to suppress a groan. “I think I’m going to mingle,” she says smugly and sweeps off into the crowd, leaving him alone with his hard-on.

Roman makes a quick escape into the bathroom and locks the door. Inside, he gets his pants down and his hand around his cock, immediately setting a rapid pace. After all, Gerri wouldn’t want him gone for too long. He jerks himself furiously, replaying her words in his head, wallowing in the velvet sting of her voice. It takes about a minute before he’s streaking the bathroom wall with come.

Wiping clumsily at the mess, Roman’s thoughts wander to the Christmas present he got for Gerri. One of the assistants had suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange, and he hadn’t been able to think of a good enough excuse not to do it. Because apparently saving Waystar meant turning it into some kind of glue-licking peasant, cubicle-lined wankstation that has office Christmas parties with fucking Secret Santas. Still, it seemed like there was fun to be had.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the most discreet move, but he dispersed some underlings to track down who had drawn Gerri’s name and make sure they traded with him. Not like he was going to get fucking Ray a present anyway. It was pretty pathetic as far as abuses of power go, but what are the holidays without some shenanigans? He finishes cleaning himself up and takes the box out of his pocket.

Heading back into the party, Roman tries to spot Gerri. If he can lure her up to their offices, then they’ll have some privacy, and he can give her the Secret Santa gift. If it goes well, maybe she’ll let him give her something else too. He sees her and makes a beeline in her direction, gift in hand, when Karolina blocks his path, clapping loudly.

“OK, all!” Karolina exclaims in a voice that sounds too exhausted to be so loud. “It’s time for our Secret Santa gift exchange!” Roman is distracted by her terrifyingly cheerful face and doesn’t see that she’s noticed what’s in his hand. “Looks like we have our first Secret Santa right here.” She takes the box from Roman before he realizes what’s happening.

“Uh, that’s—”

“To Gerri, from your Secret Santa,” Karolina reads aloud from the card. She passes the box to Gerri, and the dread rising in Roman reminds him of Shiv’s wedding and seeing the video of the rocket exploding. That is not a present she wants to open in front of these slack-jawed knobgobblers.

“Thank you, Roman,” Gerri says, smiling for the benefit of the room. Fuck. Fuck. Then she turns to look at him with a small grin, and he sees the moment she registers the panic on his face. Fuck. Her eyes narrow on him for a split second and the venom in her expression causes a pitiful twitch of his spent dick. Her face becomes neutral again, and she reaches into her blazer pocket and pulls out her phone.

“Unfortunately, I have to take this,” she says sweetly, sliding the phone to her ear and moving quickly toward the elevators. “Please, carry on!” Roman dutifully falls in step behind her. Once the elevator doors close, Gerri drops the act and returns the phone to her pocket, glaring at him. They don’t speak until they’re in the privacy of her office, obscured by the shades pulled down over the glass walls.

“What did you do, Roman?”

“I didn’t know they were gonna do a whole thing in front of everyone!”

Gerri tears into the wrapping paper, “What weird layer of your sexual dysfunction did I almost just expose the entire office to?” Roman remains silent as she opens the box and pulls out a smaller velvet box. “Seriously?”

Roman shrugs. “Yeah.”

“I thought you dropped this.”

“No. You just never answered. Aren’t you even gonna look?”

Gerri lets out an exasperated sigh but opens the box. Her face softens when she sees the ring. It’s a blue diamond, the color of her eyes, set in smaller white diamonds on either side and a platinum band. He had it made just for her. He hangs his head but peeks at her through the hair that falls over his face.

“Jesus, Roman. What am I going to do with you?”

“I dunno,” he tries. “What are you going to do with me?”

Gerri scowls and closes the box, placing it on her desk. “Go lock the door,” she tells him, stepping out of her heels. Roman practically skips to follow her instructions, looking to her for more orders when he’s done. “On the floor.” He sinks to his knees, watching her pull her underwear and stockings down from under her skirt.

“You are a reckless, puerile loser, Roman,” she seethes, stalking toward him. “What were you thinking? The last thing we need is for this to go public.” She shoves his shoulder. “On your back.” Roman lets himself be pushed until he’s lying flat. “Now is the time to be cautious.”

He smirks. “Not being overly cautious in this moment, are we, Gerri?”

Hitching up her skirt, she stoops down and places her knees on either side of his head. “You still don’t understand how to be in charge,” she admonishes. “The CEO and COO of Waystar are having a private meeting. If anyone feels safe enough to intrude, then we don’t deserve to be at the head of the company.” With that, she lowers herself onto his waiting mouth.

Roman wraps his arms around her thighs, running his tongue through her folds, tasting and teasing around her clit. _Fuck_ , he loves being beneath her. “Do you remember the first time I let you do this?” she asks. “You were so enthusiastic, so ready to please.” She starts to move in rhythm with his licks. “It was the worst fucking head I’d ever gotten. No surprise though, just as incompetent at this as anything else.” He whines into her.

“What you did today was monumentally stupid,” she sighs, threading her hand into his hair and tugging. “It’s hard enough being taken seriously here without people knowing I let your revolting tongue inside me.” She quits undulating and looks down. “I don’t have time for your inept fumbling today. Tongue out, wide and flat.” Roman obeys, and she unhooks his arms from her thighs, batting his hands away. He gazes up at her as she grinds herself down into him. She’s a goddess.

With his hands free, there’s nothing stopping him from reaching down to rub his dick through his pants. He’s hard again. How could he not be when she’s riding his face like this? “You’re such an inadequate little fuckup, aren’t you Roman?” Her breathing is becoming more erratic as her hips roll faster. “This is the only thing you’re good for. Imagine if they all knew what a useless, stunted, vile maggot you are. _Fuuuuuck._ ” She’s pulling so hard on his hair that he thinks his scalp might come off. It’s fucking amazing.

There’s no more rhythm now, and she’s stopped talking. Her cunt is coating his mouth and chin with her wetness, and it’s all he can do to keep his mouth open and tongue in position. He palms his aching prick and tries not to choke on a mixture of Gerri and his own saliva. Suddenly, she pitches forward, steadying herself with a hand on the floor and smothering Roman with her skirt. She gasps and her thighs shake around his head. He chances a few licks into her while she rides out her orgasm.

When she stops spasming, Gerri moves off his face and sits on the floor against the sofa, wincing. “Christ,” she pants, “I can’t do that on the floor anymore. My knees can’t take it.”

Roman, still catching his own breath, wipes his mouth and sits up, other hand still lazily toying with his clothed erection. “Next time in a bed, then,” he agrees. “Or we can get some nice cushions or one of those stools. Trust me, I’ll do whatever I have to to make sure that keeps happening.”

Gerri grins at him, amused. He loves how relaxed and content she looks after she comes, how open. He wants to put that look on her face as often as possible for as long as possible. “So, did you at least like the ring?” She sighs, and her smile disappears. Roman wishes he could keep his mouth shut for five fucking minutes. Grabbing the couch for support, she stands and walks to her desk, taking some tissues to wipe between her legs.

“It’s a beautiful ring, Roman," she says tiredly. Opening the bottom drawer, Gerri deposits the stockings and panties she’d been wearing before and pulls out fresh ones.

“But,” Roman adds.

“What?”

“It’s a beautiful ring, Roman, _but_ …”

“But can’t you see what a precarious position we’re in right now?” She sits to pull on her stockings. “We’re bringing this company back from the brink, and the shareholders are wary enough of us already.”

“What does that have to do with—”

“Because they could sink us if they want to, you and me. It matters what they think.” She stands and readjusts her skirt. “This world works differently for women, Rome. I can’t give them any reason to question my judgment.”

“Like marrying me?”

“Like carrying on with my former boss’s son nearly 30 years my junior.” She looks into his eyes, and there's a tenderness there. “Rome, I need you to be focused. We have to get the company solidly back on track first. Then no one is going to care what you and I get up to.”

Her words sink in immediately. “First?” Roman quits pawing at himself and sits up straighter. “So, that’s not a no?”

Gerri surveys him for a moment, searching his face for something. She picks up the ring from her desk and places it gently in her top drawer. “Once Waystar is well and truly back on its feet,” she says, “if this is really what you still want—”

“It will be.”

She smiles. “Then I will consider it.”

“YES!” Warmth spreads through his entire body, and he wants to jump up and down, and kiss her, and curl up with her, and hold her forever. They’re not really there yet, though, so he settles for unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.

Gerri rolls her eyes. “It’s going to be hard work.”

He grins and gestures to his dick. “You don’t have to tell me that.”

She shakes her head, but she’s still smiling as she makes her way to the door.

“Hey!” he protests, looking sadly at her then back down at his hard-on.

“If we’re going to do this,” she answers, “you’re going to have to prove that there are some things you can accomplish on your own.” She opens the door and walks through, leaving him with his heart full of hope and his dick in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this worked well for the prompt. I apologize if you wanted an "everyone finds out" fic. I kinda just started writing and this is where I ended up. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
